The Sendoverse Scrolls
Preface This is Tsukune Sendo. If you’ve been here on the wiki for a while, you should know me well. I left for a while to give myself time to work on other projects and to improve my writing skills. Now that I feel that I have finished with those things, I have returned. I returned because I felt the need to further develop the Sendoverse, my dragon ball expanded universe for those of you that don’t know. I felt like this would be an appropriate first step. What you are about to read are a collection of writings discovered during the space travels of a human (in universe of course,) not too long after the end of the Buu saga. The man had somehow retained his memories of both Buu and his death, and began seeking answers. The answers that he found… were disturbing at best. This is the complete, unabridged, totally intact, history….. of the Sendoverse. God pantheon (In order of birth) Good and Evil- The personifications of good and evil Kaison- Elder god of creation Xiryu- Elder god of wishes, hopes, and dreams Tybrenne- Elder goddess of love, lust, beauty, and desire Bolela- Elder goddess of mental and physical health as well as youth Etriam- Elder god of truth and trust Matriem- Elder goddess of happiness Thanatos- Elder god of destruction Yasai- Elder god of war The Oracle- Former champion of good, and god of prophecies. Bills- god of destruction Scroll 1: Ichisees Translator’s note: These books. They are strange. They are all written in a language that seems to be nonexistent, not here on earth, not on any planet I’ve ever been to, not even in other world. These first three books Ichisees, Nisees, and Sansees were originally untranslatable, that is, until I talked to the intelligent scientist, and leader of Capsule Corp., Bulma. She told me about the mystical Dragon Balls, orbs that she has collected time and time again. She told me that the dragon that comes out of them would be able to easily translate the books. So Bulma and I traveled the world with her son, who helped us out when it was needed with his abilities, and we found all 7 orbs. I wished for the translations and Bulma and I went into her home to read it. The books were older than I thought. These were written accounts of the existence of everything. The history of life as we know it. 1 1 In the beginning, there was Good, and there was Evil. Good was love, wishes, creation, health, happiness, and truth. Evil was dishonesty, disease, envy, sadness, hate, war and destruction. Good and Evil were in balance, and so all was well. Good and Evil were beings unlike any other, they had no physical bodies, only spiritual ones, and even with those bodies they lacked definite form. Evil cared not of the current situation that the two were in. Good did care however, and decided to spread out. 2 As a result of Good spreading out, 6 new beings were created. First came the embodiment of creation, Kaison, and then came the embodiment of wishes, Xiryu, love came into being, the beautiful goddess known as Tybrenne along with her youthful sister Bolela, embodiment of health. Happiness and truth came into the world as the twin siblings Etriam who was male and Matriem who was female. Evil was pushed back because of the creation of these beings, and became enraged. 3 The act Good had done was unnatural, but Good was not done with his expanding. He expanded further into Evil’s territory, pushing Evil even further back. When this was done, two new beings were born. These beings, these brothers, were called Thanatos and Yasai and they represented destruction and war, and were evil by nature, but filled with good. This was unnatural, and angered Evil even more. 2 1 To each his creations one of two gifts was given. The gift of ki, which filled a being with power beyond belief, or the gift of magic, which gave the being powers of manipulation to change the world around them. Kaison, Tybrenne, Bolela and Xiryu were gifted with magic, and Thanatos, Yasai, Etriam, and Matriem were given the powers of ki. 2 It was easy to see that each of these beings were very different. This was especially true in appearance. Kaison was a strong male being. His skin was blue, his hair was silver, and his ears were pointed. He was an expert in craftsmanship. He could make anything out of anything, but what he yearned to create the most, was life. Although he was perfectly able to create life, this was prevented by Good. If Kaison created life just as Good had created Kaison it would anger Evil even more, possibly even to the point of attack. So Kaison went on creating objects, without being able to happily achieve his dreams. 3 Tybrenne was a beautiful maiden. Her skin was fair and her hair was long and golden. Her sparkling green eyes were enough to attract anyone to her. Her body was uncovered at all times, because none of the beings wore clothing, and her body was even more astonishing. Quickly she became loved by all of the beings around her. Her ability to create love went mostly unused other than that. She yearned to be able to use her power on a more wide scale. 4 Bolela was a young girl. Her youthful appearance was admired by all, and her mature and intelligent mind was respected by all. Bolela was a very caring being. She looked over everyone and made sure they were happy and healthy, but she cared for no one as much as her sister. Like all of the other beings Bolela truly loved her sister. She was always with her at all times and was the closest being to her sister. She hoped that one day she and Tybrenne would be able to have children of their own, just as Good had them, and that they would be able to spread love and health through them together as one. Scroll 2: Nisees Scroll 3: Sansees Scroll 4: Orbis Scroll 5: Xantes Scroll 6: Tezus Trivia *This was made to look a bit like the Bible. That is why I chose the format of chapters and versus. *Ichi, Ni, and San are the japanese words for 1, 2, and 3. So that is why the first three boks are called Ichisees, Nisees, and Sansees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Gods Category:Tsukune sendo